Nothing I can do
by Minnie.com
Summary: This isn't your average X-Men fanfiction with your average super heros, but teacher… Professor Xavier teaches some kids from the school but not from the screens. Join Claire, Ken, Scarlet, and other mutants on a once in a lifetime, unexpected journey to discover who they are and can truly be, and there is nothing they can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing I can do**

This is a story of not very normal teenagers, finding out their inner strengths and selves with well-known Professor X and other not mentioned mutants. Let's get started?

I hate that feeling of having to wake up to bright Sun and my hair in my face, but the feeling of going to school with my friends (Ken and Scarlet) is the best!

Ken is a boy that has straight, ginger brown hair, blue eyes, and the ability to control the Earth's ways.

Scarlet is a girl with straight, dark copper hair that goes to her shoulders, green eyes, and has the ability to see into the future and read minds.

Me? I am a girl named Claire who has wavy, ash blonde hair that goes three fingers under my breasts, gray eyes, and can sense danger in the future (like Alice from Twilight) and super speed, pretty cool, right?

Once I got to school, I immediately noticed Professor X staring at me and my friends as we normally walked to school. I was wearing a gray sweater with black jeans, brown boots, and a bun. Ken was wearing a blue and greenish flannel shirt with black jeans, blue vans, and a dark blue cap. Scarlet was wearing a red sweater with golden gems sprinkled at the shoulders, light blue jeans, and red low converse. Hey, I thought it be worth mentioning because what if we were dress coded?

When Professor X approached us, I was a nervous wreck because I knew we weren't dressed coded.

"Hello, students!", he started firmly,"I will like to ask you all something, if I may?".

"Sure.", ken said, hitting Scarlet in the elbow a little to get her to pay attention, and not look down at her phone while Professor X was speaking with us. Of course, Scarlet gave a big "Wah?" in response, classic Scar (that is her nickname). I just stood there, silent, for what he had to say, which luckily wasn't a very long time.

"I will like to invite you to a… annual… trip, to discover the use of your powers.", he said.

"Okay", we all said, Ken said it challengingly, Scarlet said it like she didn't care, and I just sounded like I was choking the words.

"What would we be doing on this 'trip'?", I asked.

"Well, you three will be going on a trip to discover your power's meanings, like-"

" The X-men?!", Ken interrupted, very loudly.

"Like the X-Men", he finished, nodding his head,"but, unlike the X-Men, you guys will be individuals. You will be placed on king Mountain in different locations, after a 3 week training, to find each other and once you do, the challenge is complete."

"Wait, isn't king Mountain dangerous?", I asked.

"I heard you can die there, Professor.", Scarlet said looking up from her phone and at Professor X.

"All true, but that is why we added a 3 week training, didn't you hear?", the Professor said, like we were idiots.

"I'm up for it.", Ken said, like we were going to Disney and _not_ on a life or death trip to king Mountain.

"I have a question", Scarlet said lifting her hand a little bit and made a guilty face,"what if we die?"

"That is why I asked you and warned you, if you actually do die, your $100,000 reward will go to your family, and if you survive, the money is yours.", Professor X said.

"$100,000?!", we all said in shock, that is a lot of money…!

Professor X sighed and confirmed,"You all will earn $100,000 for doing this."

"Woah, I'm definitely, willing to do this!", Ken said, flexing his… "muscles" out.

"And you girls?", Professor X said, smiling, and for some reason I felt that warm smiling beam shining mostly on me and I blurted out with Scarlet,"Sure."

Now the damage has been done, I'm going to King Mountain. I can not turn back now!

While we will be gone, the school will be closed until we get back (or if anyone gets back), and lately I've been wondering what I should pack for the training. Professor X said I should probably pack 3 weeks worth of clothes and 2 outfits for the King Mountain trip, one for the hike up there and another one for the challenge. I am mostly worried about the 2 outfits thing.

I think for the hike up the mountain I'm going to wear a white tank top with a red flannel shirt, black booty shorts, red flannel combat boots, and a white beanie.

For the actual… challenge, I think I'll wear a black jacket with gray sleeves and hoodie, a black crop top with long sleeves and a big V that starts 5 fingers away from my shoulder that goes diagonally and meets 2 hands under my neck with straps making Xs until the V ends, with (kinda) tight black jeggings, black combat boots, a black and white circle scarf, and a ponytail. The 3 week training thing, I'm not really worried about, I might just pack whatever I would've worsen to like… the gym, that's comfy, of course. I have the rest of the week (5 days) before we leave on Sunday.

"Are you excited?", Ken asked me, punching my arm softly like I was a human punch bag (that he can't punch hard on?) or something.

"I can barely figure out what to wear, so I don't think I will be able to pull myself together when it actually comes to fighting.", I said like fact.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, look at me," I pointed to my _I didn't know what to wear today, so I put on this T-shirt_ shirt.

"The last time I saw you wear that was on Jeremy's birthday party, and we both know what happened then!", Ken said, laughing.

"Shut up!", I said, punching his arm.

"What happened at Jeremy's party?", Scarlet asked, walking up to us and turning off her phone.

"Oh, yea, you weren't there", he said, leaning over to Scarlet and whispering something in her ear, I bet you my $100,000 reward it was what happened at the party or else she wouldn't have burst out laughing or said..

"Really?!"

I sighed, I had no other choice but to come clean,"Yes."

"I knew you were a little crazy, but not that crazy!", Scarlet said, laughing really hard while pointing at me, but she was laughing so hard that it looked like she was pointing at my breasts.

HA, HA, HA, SCARLET!

"Yeah, funny!", I said, adding a fake laugh at the end.

"Let´s get heading.", Ken suggested, walking toward the school.

I shivered once we passed by the spot where Professor X had asked us to join in on the "annual King Mountain" trip, and also where I agreed to risk my life, classic Claire.

The rest of my time I had at school became just a wild blur. It soon became the time I actually hoped to never come, Sunday, the day where we get on your average, smelly bus to a camp called Xtame.

As I put on my white crop top (it arches over my belly button and goes until my butt because it is like one size too big) with the US flag on it, kinda crappy painted, I lifted up my bag and started heading out. I was the 2nd one to the bus, and before I say anything else before what I am going to tell you, I have to tell you this… Professor X said our little trip will be kind of like the _Hunger Games_ so that is why Ken is asking a bunch of things to the professor, like asking about the other "districts" that we are going to compete against, classic Ken. After a little while on the bus (me, Scar, Ken, and Professor X… and the bus driver are all on the bus), I could feel a strong headache. No, something much more stronger than that… like a… like a vibe, bomb, warning me something bad is going to happen very soon.

I turned around in my seat and looked at Scarlet and Ken, Scarlet gave me a nod in response to my alarmed eyes, a nod a little toward Ken, who was losing the color in his eyes. Next, I looked at Professor X, who was already prepared for this. I knew what was coming, it's like what happened at Jeremy's party… and if you're wondering what happened at the party, I can tell you one thing, it wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened at Jeremy's party? Well, let's just say I had a little "episode", like what Ken is having now. I felt the Earth's cool wind lift my shirt up, but I pushed it down before Professor X (who was sitting next to me) could see anything else and I didn't want to be the next biggest thing that happened during our bus ride.

Ken was really pulling it, later the wind started getting really rough, my hair was all over the place and I was all like #blizzard!

"What are you doing?", I shouted-asked Ken, who was standing up on his seat and his arms held horizontally out, like a statue.

"I'm protecting you!", Ken said, squinting his eyes a little to see me,"can't you see that?"

"Well, first of all I can't see", I said, taking a strand of my hair out of my mouth,"and second, what am I in danger of?"

Just then, everything stopped; the wind, everyone and everything… time, and of course I thought of Scarlet but she was frozen too.

"Hello?", I called, looking around the bus, everything really had stopped, except me and Professor X.

"Hello, dear.", Professor X said, responding to my call,"Is something wrong?"

"I actually, honestly don't know."

"Let's try again?"

"What are you-", before I could finish, everything went back to normal, everything how it was before. Except my position, I was on the ground, screaming, I was having a really solid vibe, and without thinking, I ran like lightning under the bus, it was falling. I've been so worried with keeping steady that I didn't noticed the bus fell sideways.

I needed help, I couldn't lift the bus on my own, and once I realised that, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, lifted the bus for me.

"Super strength", I thought,"cool."

When he finally got the bus upright, I was actually really interested in knowing that cute boy's name.

"Hello", I said, looking at the bus, it was actually really impressive how he got the bus upright in 1 minute tops.

"Hi", he said, panting and stretching his arms.

"Thanks for saving us."

"No problem-"

"That was really impressive, …?", I interrupted, hinting at the end for his name.

"Eric, but not as impressive as your speed, …?", Eric said, hinting at the end for my name.

"Claire, I have super speed and… I get vibes warning me when something bad is going to happen before they do.", I said, holding out my hand so he can shake it.

"I have super strength", he said, shaking my hand with his cool one,"Eric."

Ken walked up with a shy and guilty look on his face,"Hello, I'm Ken, I can control the weather, seasons, basically the Earth's ways, and-"

"You caused this.", Scarlet and Eric said at the same time, Eric looked interested in Scarlet.

"Who are you, sexy?", Eric said, putting his hand through his hair.

"I'm Scarlet, you can call me Scar, I can see into the future and read minds.", Scarlet said, making sure to add attention to her big melons… no, I'm the melons, she is the bonkers.

"Can you see a future with me?", Eric said, applause, Eric, that was smooth.

"I'm Professor X", Professor X said, adding a lot of attention to the professor part," and I don't like perverts.", he said, rolling over Eric's foot.

OOHHH! That was a good one Professor, that was a good one!

Eric adjusted his posture and rolled his foot on the ground; you can tell we was really try not to to cry.

"Pffftttt!", Eric said, like he just didn't get served by an old man like the professor.

"Hello, hello, everyone!", a man with dark skin and blue hair said,"I am Jacob, I will be your trainer for the 3 weeks you will be here, and Eric here will be helping me."

"What is your power?", Ken said, raising his hand.

"Ice", Jacob and Scarlet said at the same time.

"How did you know?", he asked Scar.

"I can see into the future, so I saw it coming, I also can read minds.", Scarlet said.

"What are your powers, guys?", Jacob said, pointing at Ken.

"I can control the Earth's ways, also I can see any part of the Earth without actually having to be there.", Ken said, "I´m like the king of Earth!"

"You?", Jacob said, pointing at me and giving me a warm smile.

"I am Claire and I have super speed and get vibes about the future´s danger.", I said, kind of ashamed by it.

"Okay then, I can split you with your guides.", Jacob said, pointing at Eric and 2 other people that just arrived.

"Scarlet, you will be with Eric.", Jacob said, pointing at Eric.

"Alright!", Scarlet and eric said at the same time, and I had a feeling something was going to happen other than just training.

"Ken, you will be with Isabella", he said, pointing at a girl with black hair and purple eyes.

"Claire, you will be with Abby", Jacob said, pointing at a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Professor, can you come with me and help me plan the activities?", Jacob said, waving his hand as if he was trying to say come with me please.

"OKay, sure thing, Jacob.", Professor X said, walking… err… I mean, rolling after Jacob.

Me and Ken, put our shoulders together and kind of sang to with/each other,"You see me rolling, hater go hating!", we sang quietly, after bursting into laughter.

I went with Abby, and she asked me a little bit of questions so we can "get to know each other".

"Claire, what is your power?", Abby asked, playing with her hands a little.

"I have super speed", I responded, sure to not add my other power,"You?"

"I can clone.", 2 Abbys said at the same time.

"Oh, cool, what are we gonna start training?", I said, adding little fighting gestures when I said training.

"Actually, we are gonna wait for Jacob to announce-", she said, before she got cut off by the announcements.

"Hello, kids, we are gonna start a train, guides, you know what that means! Snoitisop!", the voice, that I am pretty sure was Jacob said.

"Score!", Abby said, teleporting away, I guess she also hid a power from me, plus left a note on the floor which said our activity:

Dear Claire,

We will be doing a mini practice for your challenge, what will you do? Try to find your friends, but watch out for me! I will be attacking you when you least expect it, so keep your guard up, I will find you!

"That's not creepy at all…", I thought to myself.

I was able to dodge all of Abby's attacks because of my vibes, I never decided to attack her back, but just keep on walking then I realised, duh, super speed?! I can probably get everyone in 15 seconds tops!

That´s what I did, I got everyone and was able to get to Professor X in 10 seconds. #newrecord!

Except, I figured out why they asked for our powers… how? This is what happened once I got there.

"I got them", I said, panting a little.

Professor X looked at his watch and I can hear him whisper," I told you so, Jacob.", he showed Jacob his watch.

"Indeed you have, Charles", Jacob said, nodding his head a bit.

He poked them (Ken and Scarlet), they didn't move nor react.

"Fakes", Jacob declared.

"Pardon?", I said, confused.

"We set up fakes around the campus to make this harder for you, since we knew what you can do, and King Mountain isn't going to make this easy for you. Ken already came here 3 times and Scarlet, twice.", Jacob said, holding up the amount of fingers for every number he said.

"I don't get it… how many fakes did you make of us?"

"We made 3 every person, if Ken finds you, he finds the real you and Scarlet has a 50% 50% chance. You have to find 2 more fakes before finding the real ones."

"Oh, god!", I said, then my face lit up,"Thanks!", I said running off.

If I can find the fakes in 10 seconds, so it should take me about a minute max, Xtame has nothing on me!

It has been a long time but I did find all their fakes, that is good news, right?

"Oh, forget it!", I said, it has already been 2 minutes and I feel like I am running around in circles!

"No, I won't", Abby said.

"Oh, crud, I am already worn out, I don't need a fight!", I thought.

Abby charged, I dodged and she ran into a tree. I got some kind of rope looking thread and wrapped her around it.

"Now, I took care of that problem!", I thought tightening it to be 10x stronger and wiped my hands on my pants.

I was actually getting the hang of this thing. I found Ken leaning on a tree, out of breath.

"Dude, what happened?", I said, obviously worried, he looked pretty beat up.

"Claire! Isabella happened, she has force", Ken said, holding up his hands,"she can move things with her mind, she kept on dodging my attacks!".

"Yeah, my guide had clone.", I said.

"Oh, that must've sucked."

"Yeah, but I took care of her."

"What did you do?"

"I tied her to a tree."

"Isn't that your guide?", Ken said, pointing at Abby.

"Oh, crap, that was her clone!", I said in shock.

"Hello again, ready for round 2, Claire?", Abby said, cloning herself once she said the number 2… heh… number 2!

"How about a 100th round, Ken?", Isabella (I'm guessing) said, lifting up a tree without even touching it.

"How about a trade, Ken?", I asked.

"What do you mean? We don't have time for games!", Ken said, as the two charged at us.

"Me-Isabella, you-Abby, deal?", I said, grabbing Ken and running away from there attack a little.

"Yeah, great idea, Claire!", Ken said, summoning a gigantic boulder from the ground as I got into my running position, and did a couple of mental calculations.

"We don't want to hurt you.", me and Ken said at the same time.

"Oh, you won't", they responded at the same time

Abby charged first, and Ken smashed her 12 clones with the huge rock, making sure not to kill the real Abby, but cause her some pain.

Isabella just stayed in place, waiting for my attack.

"Okay, I have an idea", I thought to myself,"This is going to work."

Have any of you watched the Flash? If you have, I'm sure you're familiar with the super sonic punch (if you don't know it you should probably Google it, it's pretty cool!), because that is what I was gonna do. Also, I don't have lightning that comes out of when I run, but just a blur of me running.

After, the super sonic punch, Isabella flew into a tree and I guess was knocked out, because she wasn't moving, but she was breathing.

Abby, on the other hand, was getting her ass kicked and given to her.

We were doing great until a little while later we heard a scream near by.

We ran to it and saw Scarlet sitting down, crying, with a little stick in her hand.

"Scar, what's wrong?", I said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm positive…", Scarlet said.

"What do you mean?", I said, confused.

"Look at it.", she said, giving me the little stick she was holding, which turning out to be a pregnancy test.

"Why and how do you have this?", Ken said, looking at it.

"That's besides the point, I'm pregnant!", Scarlet said, in that type of screaming-crying voice.

"Is the father Eric?", I said, already knowing the answer.

"How did you know?", Scarlet said, a little shocked.

DUH!

"Wild guess.", I lied.

"What exactly happened though?", Ken asked.

"When he found me, he molested, stripped, and rapped me.", Scarlet said, ashamed,"I let him."

Me and Ken just stayed quiet.

"Does he know that you're pregnant?", I asked, hey, it was a good question!

"No, but if he did he will tell and if he does that, I will won't be able to do the challenge."

"Isn't that a good thing?", Ken asked.

"No, because I will need the money to take care of my baby.", Scarlet said, shaking her head at the word, baby.

We had a little comforting talk with her then lifted her up and took her to Professor X and then we were able to eat lunch and have free time, until we dinner was ready.

After dinner, Ken tapped on my shoulder before I entered my room.

"Do you think I should take SCarlet in?", Ken asked, he rarely uses her nickname.

"Why would you do that?", I asked, like he will betray her.

"I don't think she should be doing the challenge if she has a baby, because, I mean… what if she dies?"

"Her reward will go to her family."

"Claire, I'm talking about the baby!"

"Right… it… it would die, also."

"I know, so if I turn her in I will save, not only 1 person, but 2 people."

I shook my head,"Do whatever you think you should, I just think if you do, you will betray her."

"Yeah… I thought, so as well, that's why I asked you for your opinion."

"Me?!"

"Yes!", he said, like I was a total idiot.

"I don't know, I just need some rest, dude, let's talk about this in the morning", I said, going inside my room, but Ken did have a good point… now I don't know what to do, should Ken turn Scarlet in? That was a good question… I think we shouldn't.

Hopefully, I have made the right decision, because who knows what would happen if I didn't?


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I saw Ken outside my door.

"Dude, where you waiting here this whole time?", I asked.

"Kinda.", he answered, ashamed.

"That's not creepy at all…", I said, sarcastically. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"I wanted to get the update on your opinion."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, don't turn her in."

"What?!", Ken almost screamed.

"Calm down, I just think we let her do whatever she wants with her life and baby, and if she wants to collect the money to take care of it, then let her."

"That's crazy, Claire!"

"That's Scar."

"Fine, I did ask for your opinion and you do have a point."

"Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not mention this little chat to Scarlet, okay?"

"That's chill, I won't."

"Thanks", I said, walking toward the cafeteria for breakfast and tightened my ponytail.

"Hey, guys", I said, sitting down next to Ken (who was across from Scarlet). "What's on the menu?"

"Nothing.", Scarlet said. "Their making us starve!"

"Really?", I said, shocked.

"No, what type of shitty camp will that be?", Ken said, looking at Scarlet like she just said the most stupidest thing in the world. "Scarlet is just overreacting."

"It feels like they are!", Scarlet said, holding her hands up like it wasn't her fault. "I hope they have cheese."

"Why?", Ken asked.

"Because I'm…", Scarlet said, then she leaned in closer to us and started to whisper. "my baby is craving it."

"Excuse me!", Professor X said, rolling up to our table. "Jacob asked me to inform you all on today's menu and activity, but first, menu."

"Thank god, I'm starving!", we (as in me, Scarlet and Ken) said at the same time.

"Today we have cereal, pancakes, bacon, scrambled or fried eggs, maple syrup, ham,"-he looked at Scarlet-"cheese, yogurt drink or in a cup, juices, and water. You can choose 3 different types of food and a drink, you'll have to wait," he stopped and looked at his clock. "About 5 minutes until the food station is open, the activity will be announced after you all have been served. Bye-bye.", he finished, then went back into the kitchen.

"How did he know I wanted cheese?", Scarlet asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?", I answered, confused. "We didn't tell him anything."

"I know but when he said cheese he looked at me…", Scarlet said, shifting her posture. "You guys sure you didn't say anything about my… you-know-what?"

"I didn't say a word!", I claimed.

Ken stayed silent.

"Ken?", Scarlet said hopefully.

"Yes?", Ken said, guilty.

"Did you say anything?"

"No.", he murmured.

"Really?", I said, I wasn't buying what he was saying.

"Yes!", Ken said like he was repeating the same thing again and again.

"Then, why didn't you just say so before?!", Scarlet suddenly shouted.

"Scarlet!", I said. "Your tone!"

Scarlet put her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Ken!", Scarlet said, apologetically. "I just blurted that out!"

"I forgive you, you may have a swoop in emotions during… this time.", Ken said, getting grossed out towards the end. "I'm just glad Claire isn't pregnant!" Ken bursted out in laughter.

"Why?!", I said offended.

"If you were, you will be running around without control over your powers!", Ken said.

"Powers… wait, Scarlet didn't you see this coming?", I said.

Scarlet just stayed quiet.

"True…", Ken said giving Scarlet a look. "Is that how you already had that pregnancy test thing ready?"

Scarlet was still quiet but this time she nodded, ashamed.

"So you knew the whole time?", Me and Ken said at the same time.

"That's why I said that I let him, because I knew and that I guess I didn't think this far, now I can't go back", Scarlet said, getting a little emotional.

"Breakfast!", the announcements said.

We all stood up and got our food in silence.

I got pancakes with maple syrup, scrambled eggs, cereal, and a strawberry yogurt drink.

Ken got bacon, scrambled eggs, ham, and orange juice.

Of course, Scarlet got an amount of cheese to serve 3 people and some water.

None of us knew what to say, so we ate in silence as well.

"Hello, everyone", Eric said. "Scarlet"

Scarlet just looked at him like she was gonna kill him. "What do you want?", she said angrily.

"Just a little hello…", he said, scooting into the sit next to me causing Ken to fall off the other side of the bench.

"How are you doing, sexy?", he said to me, I slapped him so hard he fell off the bench, I helped Ken up and back to his seat, and then continued eating in silence.

"Okay… you're a little feisty.", Eric said, getting up.

"You're a little nasty", I said, then covered my mouth like if I said a bad word and a fake surprised face appeared… on my face. "Sorry, my apologies you're just nasty, not a little but a lot!", I snapped.

"Don't you talk that way to me or I'll-" a loud beep filled our attention, we looked around to see where it came from.

"I just recorded everything you just said.", Scarlet said, showing her phone with the recorder app on. "I will turn this in if you don't get away from my friend right now."

"Oh, please!", Eric said like if she was threatening to kill him with a spoon. "You wouldn't such a thing."

"Oh but I will", Scarlet said, mimicking him on the oh part. "and I see you haven't backed up, have you?"

Eric got up and walked away.

"That was easy, she said", putting her phone away.

Professor X rolled up to our table.

"Hello, kids!", he said warmly. "I will now be announcing today's activity, if I may."

That was his key word for silence, which we all were.

"Thanks you, now, today, you all will find a bond with animals. We will give you a main animal, and you will have to find it because it is roaming around campus, tame it, and bring it back to your room, where you will find your next instructions."

"What happens if we find someone else's animal?", Scarlet asked.

"You fight it-"

"What?!", Me, Ken, and Scarlet screamed at the top of our lungs, cutting him off.

"You will fight it with words, like mark your ground, be alpha!", he finished.

We all let out a huge sigh of relief and received a little piece of paper with our names on it, and I had an animal on the other side of my paper.

"I got lion", Ken said, squinting to read his paper. I guess I'm not the only one who got an animal.

"I got owl", Scarlet said like she got the shittiest animal in the world.

"Claire?", Everyone asked the same time, everyone had a different tone. Professor X was actually asking the question, Ken's was more of a call, and Scarlet's was more of a statement then a question.

"I got wolf", I said.

Everyone went silent, I think Ken was going to say something, but changed his mind due to the silence. Only one thing went through my mind, and I kept on repeating it in my head… awkward!

"What's wrong?", I asked, it had been like 5 minutes of pure silence.

"The wolf… it's very, very dangerous and hard to tame.", Professor said, like he was practicing the speech to my funeral.

I shrugged, like it was no big deal. That's what it looked like I thought from the outside, but from the inside, I thought I was dead meat.

"Claire, you know they are willing to kill you, right?", Scarlet asked like I didn't already know that. Thanks, Scarlet, for that little piece of info, you will definitely be mentioned in my will!

"I know", I said, well, kinda to myself.

"You have…", the professor looked at his watch. "about 5 minutes…? Until the activity begins, you may brush your teeth and change your clothes, if you wish." then he rolled away.

I was looking down at the hands on my lap, in silence and trying not to cry. Maybe Professor X was bluffing? I mean… this camp won't kill us… right?


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong.

After breakfast, we split up and Scarlet found a way to send us these little brain emails she calls bmails. She also said it would "come in handy" during camp, just in case she… gives birth.

It has already been 10 minutes and I have not found my animal, yet, but I found Ken's and Scarlet's animals.

Luckily, due to my speed, I was able to find my wolf-this is the part where the wrong part shows up-and guess what? That fucking wolf just attacked me! I actually saw it coming because of my vibes, so I was able to dodge it.

I was about to charge the beautiful creature, but then I remembered what Professor X said… so instead, I just claimed my ground, and be alpha.

Then, instead of me attacking, he found his chance, and attacked. I went down in my knees and for some reason the wolf was shrinking, a lot. By the time he reached my I could barely see it, it had disappeared, somehow.

After 5 minutes of waiting, I got up, but my heart started to hurt, a lot.

Did it stop my heart? My heart wasn't beating so it had to be.

Luckily, the pain only lasted a minute, I put my fingers on my wrist to check for a pulse. No pulse. I checked under my jaw. Still, no pulse. I checked the other side. No pulse. I checked everywhere I can think of, and, still, there was no pulse.

How is this possible?! I feel perfectly fine and I have no pulse? What? Plus, to make matters worse, my wolf escaped!

"Just great!", I thought. "Just great…!"

After a little while, I found Scarlet, with an owl on her shoulder, and Ken, with a lion behind him. They were bragging to each other about how great their animal is.

"Hey, guys!", I said, walking towards them. "What's up?"

"Just chilling with my awesome animal", they said at the same time.

"Claire", Scarlet said, with a confused look on her face. "Where is your animal?"

"Umm…", I said, I was preparing myself for that question the whole walk to them, but my mind went blank, searching for the answer I written down in my head. "I-"

"Can't you see the little baby wolf on her head, idiot?", Ken said, cutting me off, I gritted my teeth at the word, idiot, I never liked that word very much to use it, but the wolf on my head?

I put my hand on my head in search for it.

"It better not be pooping on my head!", I thought. The little wolf growled in response, then I realized, the wolf isn't just on me, it's part of me now. The wolf gently got on my hand once I realized this.

"Scarlet, Ken, think about something mean to your pets!", I said, hopefully.

Scarlet and Ken hesitated then said at the same time. "Okay?"

After about 30 seconds of silence, they whispered. "Done."

I couldn't believe it, nothing was happening!

"I think it has to be genuine."

Again, 30 seconds of silence, still nothing.

"What are you trying to do?", Scarlet said, obviously annoyed.

"Can't you read my mind?", I whispered angrily.

"No, you're the only person I can't read", Scarlet, sighing. "and the one person I wish I can."

I was just silent, I restrained myself from answering and just walked away, like if she never asked.

We found Professor X and showed him our animals, when he saw how tiny mine was he froze… everything.

"What's wrong?", I said, I remembered the last time I asked that question and things didn't look so pretty after we went back to normal, again.

Anyways, he put his hand over my heart and checked my pulse while looking down at his watch.

"No pulse", he said, looking up at me. "No pulse…"

I nodded. "I know."

"Where is your wolf, Claire?"

My wolf was moving and sniffing Ken's lion.

"There", I said, pointing at it.

Professor X was quiet, then my head was hurting, real bad. I knew it wasn't a vibe because this thing was making me mad, and I don't mean like mad, I mean mad!

I can feel myself getting smaller for a second, then I stopped. I was normal now, not mad, just confused. Why was I smaller than my normal height?

Professor X looked like he was waiting for something else. "I will wait and watch over you, like I promised."

Shit, my parents… I don't want to be sad or anything, buuttt… they died. I don't want to talk about it. The important thing is, the reason I ended up in this boarding school was because Professor X was one of my parents' closest friends, and he was there when they died and he made a promise to my parents that he will watch over me so to do that he had to to put me in his school to take care of me better… like the nice (step) father he is. (You: WAAHHH?! Professor X is your father?!) Yes, yes he is., but I'm his adopted child that he probably never talks about much.

Anyways, he just stared at me after that, later, he must have realized that I had no idea what the big fuss was about because he showed me a mirror and I was a wolf!

Yes, I was a wolf (Minnie: like the one as the picture cover) believe it or not, I actually felt quite relieved that it wasn't something else… like big!

"You can use this, if you want to", Professor X said, while putting a diamond like amulet in the middle of the snowflake on my forehead. "To control your powers."

"Thanks", I said, not really sure what he meant by powers, so that is why I asked the following. "but what powers?"

Professor X rolled his chair a little backwards.

"Fly!", he shouted, but at an appropriate tone, and my those words, light purplish wings appeared out of my back.

"Umm… professor?", I called. "How to turn back to normal?"

Professor X held out a hand in front of me signaling me to wait.

"First, you don't have to call me Professor everytime you want to call me, call me Charles, please", Pro- Charles said. "Second, say stand on your hind legs."

I stood on my hind legs and I turned human again. Charles attached the diamond thingie to a black string and tied the string in a knot around my neck.

"Don't take this off, okay?", Charles said, rubbing his bald head like if someone throw a ball and hit him there.

"Okay", I said, examining the necklace. It really was a beautiful necklace!

"I am going to resume time", Charles said. "Just giving you a heads up."

He unfroze time, and then everything went back to normal except that I didn't know how to turn into a wolf.

"Charles?", I whispered to him.

"Yes?", he answered with the same tone.

"How do I turn into a wolf?", I said, looking at Scarlet and Ken who were arguing who should show off their pet first.

"When the right time comes and it becomes necessary, it will transform you into your form.", he said with a sigh in the beginning.

"Oh, okay", I said, kind of bummed. "I wanted to show Scar and Ken."

The professor froze, then smiled awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure they already have enough showing off in their lives.", he said.

I laughed, my famous real-sounding-but-fake laugh.

We just stood in silence afterwards, until Ken punched Scarlet's arm and ran over to us, laughing her head off and Ken screaming.

"Hey, Scarlet, that's not fair!"

"Whatever, Ken!", Scarlet said, still laughing.

We were just waiting in silence for what Scarlet came here to show (off) us.

"Guys, I present, Athena!", Scarlet said, pointing at her owl.

"Boring!", Ken shouted.

Scarlet sighed, annoyed. "Yeah, she may not look like much, but she does have a couple of tricks up her sleeve.", Scarlet said, proudly. "Fly!", she shouted, as I felt a little pain in my back.

"Oh god!", I can hear the professor whispering, pointing at something that was coming out of my back.

Luckily, everyone was too busy watching Athena shoot up like a rocket into the air to notice the gigantic golden wings that were on my back! Though, I must confess, they were quite a beauty!

"What the fuck?!", I gasped.

"Language, Claire", Charles said, holding a finger up to his mouth. "I think the word 'fly' just brings your wings out no matter what, necessary or not."

"Athena is coming back now.", I said, freaking out. "What are we going to do?"

"If the necklace isn't holding it in, then you will stay like this forever, time to show off.", he said, smiling.

"Don't you think she's-", Scarlet stopped in mid sentence. "Holy cow, where did you get those humongous wings?" She shouted, while pointing at my wings.

"I don't know…", I murmured. "they just appeared out of nowhere and staying there."

"That's awesome!", Scarlet and Ken said at the same time.

"I have to learn how to fly though.", I said, flapping my wings, and with that light flap, I shot off like a mussel. "Anyone want to race?"

"Fly, Athena!", Scarlet said, hopefully. "Fly!"

"Oh, you're on!", Ken shouted at me, I believe he rose up a boulder or something because he was heading up, I can see him.

"Good luck, Ken!", I said while swooped through the air, then I hesitated before adding. "and Athena!"

Scarlet sent me a bmail, that was just a big hmmpt!

Wow, Scarlet, just wow!

Actually, Athena was my real competition because she was just on my toes.

"Wait, if just a little flap can get me to go this fast, then imagine a real and strong flap!", I thought.

Hey, I'm not Scarlet or anything, but I'm pretty sure that owl was think.

"Shit!"

I flapped hard and strong and I was in front of Athena by like… a whole lightyear!

I ended up winning in 1st, then Athena in 2nd, and Ken in 3rd.

Professor X (don't tell him that I didn't call him Charles, please) was smiling, like he expected me to win. I only thought I was going to win after that strong flap, if I didn't win by that then I don't know who will!

I was actually glad that I found out about those wings, but I don't want anymore surprises that the little wolf gave to me. I just want this camp to be over and to get the challenge thing over with.

I'm really lucky when it comes to time passing by, because, before I knew it, we were getting on the bus to meet our King Mountain mountain guide.

 _Hello, everyone! It's me, Minnie, I just want to say that my next chapter might take long because it will be my last chapter for this little series. Oh, and don't worry, there will be a second story. Name will be announced after chapter. Okay, now, bye, and thank you for reading my stories!_


	5. Chapter 5

I got off the bus and looked around for our mountain guide.

"Where is she?", I asked Charles as he rolled up next to me.

"Lucy is suppose to be here at in about", Charles checked his watch. "30 seconds?"

"Counting", I said, more like a warning.

Charles shook his head and gently… wiped… my wings.

"I wish I was you", Charles said. "with those marvelous wings."

I hesitated before answering.

"I have a sad background though."

"Your tough… though, you'll get over it and fight your way to light."

"Sounds like Ken and Scarlet… mostly Ken."

"Why Ken?"

"It's just that… Scarlet hasn't gotten over… something that is slowing her down, at the moment."

"Oh, right, her pregnancy."

"You know?!"

"Of course! She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it, you know."

"Who else knows?"

"Jacob, Eric, and Lucy."

"Wait, like, Lucy, our mountain guide?"

"Yes, Claire."

"How does our mountain guide know?"

"I told her, of course!"

"How does Jacob and Eric know?"

"Clues."

"If they knew, then why isn't Scarlet kicked out of the camp?"

"I don't know, they may have seen things her way. Jacob is very reasonable, he would be that type of guy you would put on the debate team."

I laughed, and, with that little comment, I was able to figure out that Jacob was the first one to know because, knowing Eric, Eric would've told the whole staff and make sure Scarlet got kicked out of camp without looking back. Then a question immediately popped into my head.

"Does Eric know he is a father?", I asked.

"He doesn't even know I'm pregnant!", Scarlet spoke up.

"He knows", Charles confirmed. "Eric, Jacob, and Lucy know."

Scarlet was silent, speechless.

"Scar?", I asked, she was really down, I have a feeling she may have thought that _we_ told them.

"What is it, bitch?", Scarlet said angrily.

Now it was my turn to be speechless, let down, I can't believe she actually thinks that we would reveal his secret.

"Never mind", I said, pissed. She had no right to fucking talk like that to us, mostly me because she didn't call Ken a bitch.

"Don't waste my time like that, Claire", Scarlet said, like she was all that in a bag of chips.

"Fine", I said, then I mimicked her. "bitch!"

It felt wrong to call her that, but by the way we are heading, I would've needed to call her that to mark my ground.

"Girls, calm down.", Charles and Ken said at the same time.

"What did I do?", a girl said. The girl had black hair with white highlights and _Harry Potter_ type of glasses, she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Jin!", Charles said, shaking her hand. "Nice to see you, it has been a long time since we last meet, how are you?"

"Good", Jin said, looking at her watch. "If I'm not mistaken, we have 5 hours to climb that mountain, so we can't stay long for chitchat!"

"Oh, yeah, right!", he said, hitting his head like he forgot something. "Good call, Jin. Okay, children, this is when we split up, good luck, bye!"

"Bye, Professor", we all said at the same time, including Jin, the only difference was when I said Charles and not Professor, oops!

He laughed at my difference.

Okay, I quit!

We've been hiking for 2 hours and we aren't even at the actual climbing up the mountain part, yet, I can see it though. I'm seriously thinking about just flying up there myself, and I think Scarlet and Ken were thinking the same thing because Ken was weighing rocks (probably to find out if it can hold his weight) and Scarlet just had the look on her face. You don't know Scar unless you tell how she is feeling with hidden expressions.

Jin looked back at us to say something but then changed her mind, and replace it with a sigh.

"You guys can go.", Jin said, shaking her head in defeat.

"What do you mean?", Scarlet asked.

"I can tell you guys want to take the easy way up King Mountain, but the easy way isn't always so easy.", Jin said, more like warned. "Sometimes, things that are suppose to happen

in… just thinking out loud, in 9 months can happen now, you never know, do you?"

We were all just awkwardly silent, something about 9 months just sounds very familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it!

"Don't say I didn't say…", Jin said, she probably said something else, but I was already up in the clouds once my wings flapped their soft flap.

I can see Scarlet being pulled up by Athena, even having a heavy person on her hands, she was still pretty close to me.

I wasn't sure if I should give my solid flap and go as fast as an airplane+Flash or just wing it? (get it?)

I decided to wing it when I heard a cry from down below, first I thought it was Ken whether 1. telling us to slow down, 2. complaining how he can't join us because the rocks here are too small, or 3. Warning us about something.

Unfortunately, I realized it was 3 and swooped down to retrieve him from the grounds of Earth.

"Claire! Our mountain guide is-", Ken said before he was cut off by an evil laughter.

"There is always an evil laughter involved in these type of situations, aren't there?", I sighed.

"Yeah, but don't you notice anything familiar about that laugh?"

"No."

"It's Jinx's laugh!"

"Like… Jinx the villain?!"

"Yes!"

If you don't know who Jinx is, she is a super villain who brings misfortune to people who are trying to avoid it the most.

There was a louder cry and knowing Jinx _plus_ Scarlet. The pieces fit together now, Jinx was threatening us before that she would deliver Scarlet's baby (that wasn't due until 9 months, that was why she said 9 months, I figured it out!) if we take the easy way.

I heard Scarlet's voice call for assistance really loudly, more like a desperate cry.

"GAAHHH!", Scarlet screamed.

I grabbed Ken and was able to get to Scar in less than 3 seconds, tops!

"Did the baby-", I stopped mid sentence as I saw Scarlet's eyes getting watery and looking down, at a falling, cry baby.

I gasped and flew down there as fast as I could. I may have been overreacting because I pasted the baby, by a lot, so I had to fly back.

I caught the baby… wait for it, wait for it… girl!

"What are you going to name her?", I asked after about 3 minutes of staring at her baby (by the way, me, Ken, and Scarlet are all sitting down on the ground after I really kicked Jinx's ass).

"Celia…", Scarlet said, already teaching her baby how to walk, Celia was pretty smart for a baby, she got it right on her 2nd time!

"Very good, Lia!", Scarlet said, clapping her hands slowly and put a big, fat, cheesy smile on her face.

"Lia?", Ken asked, like if he wasn't paying attention.

"It's Celia's nickname…!", Scarlet sighed. "Is it really that confusing?"

"No, it's just…", Ken smiled then looked down, ashamed. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, my name does sound confusing doesn't it?", a girl said.

Dang, that girl was really pretty! She literally looked like Larissa Manoela (if you don't know who she is, Google her, she is a brazilian pop star), no joke.

"Celia?!", we all shouted at the same time like we all saw Jinx from the undead.

She giggled. "I grow fast don't I?"

"What? You are suppose to be a baby, not a hot chick!", Ken said.

Lia turned her head sideways like if she was reading something sideways. "Pardon?"

"I, uhh…", Ken's voice trailed off.

Lia giggled, then winked at Ken, which made him blush, by the way.

"Lia?", Scarlet called, not waiting for her response. "Do you know what you're… capable of?"

"I… I can copy other people's powers just by…", Lia spinned at around us, touching all of us. "touching them." An evil grin/smirk spread across her face.

"So, you have all our powers?!", we all asked-shouted, our mouths hanging wide open.

"I didn't _steal_ them, but copied them.", Lia said, demonstrating all our powers.

She made a tree bend down and drop an apple in her opened hand, Ken.

She sent me a bmail saying the following:

 _I will demonstrate your power next, Claire!_

I waited in silence as she stared at me.

"You told me that you will demonstrate my power, Celia, what's up?", I asked.

"I… I am trying to!", she said, getting frustrated. "I will, I didn't want to do this, buuttt… restrain!"

All of a second we all couldn't move, at all, not even breath.

"Celia, what are you doing?!", Scarlet murmured, we all couldn't really talk because we weren't allowed to do _that_ either.

"Killing and taking over.", Celia said.

I can feel my eyes getting heavier and fall asleep, except, this time, I will never wake up.


	6. The End

_Hey, guys, it's Minnie. I just want to say sorry, I know killing everyone (especially the main character) is totally wrong on so many levels, I know. Please forgive me, and the next fan fiction I will make will continue this story, showing Celia's point of view in things, and her why (I think I will name it **Different** ) to all of this._

 _I think I will make this story, please tell me in the reviews if I should. Again, I'm so sorry that I killed everyone, at least the professor lives?_

 _Ugh! I just want to write another story and having to continue this story is going to be very stressful, sorry it had to end this way._


End file.
